The present invention relates generally to systems for tracking objects moving amongst a plurality of locations. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a system for tracking medical test cards as such test cards move from their point of manufacture to a test lab for analysis. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a system for tracking medical test cards for use with a confidential in-home test kit to be used by a consumer to test for the presence of the HIV virus (human immunodeficiency virus) which is known to cause AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome).
AIDS is viewed by many as the single most serious modern-day health issue affecting society. Since there is presently no known cure for the disease, early detection and treatment of the HIV virus provides the best chance of helping a patient to prolong his or her life by delaying onset of the disease. In addition, early detection is crucial to preventing the spread of the virus itself.
Although early detection of the virus is vitally important, only about 8% of adult Americans are tested annually. Individuals have been reluctant to submit to testing because, among other things, they fear that a positive test result will not be kept confidential. It is currently estimated that the number of at-risk individuals being tested for the HIV virus would increase to approximately 29% if a diagnostic procedure was available the could assure an individual's confidentiality.
The present invention relates to a confidential at-home test system for determining whether an individual may be carrying the HIV virus. An individual uses the at-home system by purchasing a test kit at a pharmacy or other retail outlet. The test kit contains a test card for carrying a sample of the individual's blood to a testing lab. The individual places several drops of his or her blood onto the test card while at home, and then mails the test card to a central laboratory for testing. Several days later, the individual then calls a central phone number to get his or her testing results.
As mentioned above, it is vital that any HIV testing system have mechanisms for maintaining the anonymity of the individuals being tested. In addition, in order to maintain the integrity of a testing system such as the one described above, which may potentially involve the processing and handling of numerous test cards by a testing lab, it is crucial that the system also have mechanisms for continuously tracking the location and status of each test card in the system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a system for simultaneously tracking location and status information for a plurality of medical test cards as such test cards move amongst various locations.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a medical test card tracking system which facilitates the collection and transmission of test status and result information to the individuals being tested while, at the same time, maintaining the anonymity of such individuals.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a medical test card tracking system which can identify counterfeit or unauthorized test cards submitted for analysis.
These and still other objects of the invention will become apparent upon study of the accompanying drawings and description of the invention.